warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Amalric z Gaudaron
Amalric z Gaudaron, znany również jako Zguba Nieumarłych, był słynnym rycerzem Graala i paladynem z Bretonii. Historia Wśród rycerzy Graala trudno znaleźć osobę równie sławną jak Amalric z twierdzy Gaudaron, który był błogosławionym wojownikiem Pani Jeziora i niezrównanym zabójcą nieumarłych. Spędził on wczesne lata swojego życia jako rycerz w służbie barona Pritharda z Carcassonne. Prithard, choć szlachetny i sprawiedliwy, potrzebował pomocy utalentowanych wojowników do obrony swoich włości. Mimo szlacheckiego wykształcenia, nigdy nie udało mu się bowiem opanować tajników polityki. W związku z tym jego relacje z sąsiadami były napięte i nie mógł liczyć na wsparcie z ich strony. Młody Amalric szybko udowodnił swoją przydatność na polu walki i bez problemów zdobył tytuł rycerza Królestwa. Niedługo po tym został mianowany władcą Twierdzy Gaudaron — starego, lecz dobrze utrzymanego zamku. Amalric nie mógł jednak spocząć na laurach. Wkrótce po objęciu przez niego władzy, w Bretonii pojawił się przeklęty licz, Hardakh, który poprowadził swoją armię nieumarłych na południowe tereny księstwa Carcassonne. Amalric, tak jak wielu innych rycerzy, spróbował zmierzyć się z Hardakhiem. Wydawało się, że Pani Jeziora obdarzyła go szczególnym błogosławieństwem, gdyż nieumarli nie byli w stanie się z nim zmierzyć. Tam gdzie pojawił się rycerz mroczne zaklęcia nekromancji słabły lub całkowicie zanikały. Szkieletowi wojownicy zmieniali się w proch pod wpływem jego spojrzenia, a upiory po prostu znikały. Nawet wampir, Morten Czarny, który od dwustu lat niepokoił okolice twierdzy Gaudaron, zestarzał się i umarł, gdy tylko rzucił Amalricowi wyzwanie. Kiedy armia Hardakha zaczeła się rozpadać, a zwycięstwo wydawało się być w rękach Bretończyków, licz, nie mając lepszego wyboru, uciekł z pola bitwy (choć przed tym musiał stoczyć zaciekły pojedynek z hipogryfem barona Pritharda). Doceniając rolę, jaką odegrał w bitwie Amalric, baron zaoferował mu wyższą pozycję na dworze i wielkie bogactwo. Nagroda taka mogłaby znacznie podnieść status zubożałej rodziny Amalrica. Ten jednak odmówił, chcąc całkowicie poświęcić się Pani Jeziora. Do dzisiaj w Bretonii śpiewane są ballady o poszukiwaniach Graala prowadzonych przez Amalrica — głównie dzięki staraniom jego rodziny, która bardzo zyskała na zdobytej przez niego sławie. Należy zaznaczyć, że niektóre opisywane w pieśniach czyny Amalrica są całkowicie zmyślone; na przykład, rycerz nigdy nie stoczył gry w zagadki z jednym z władców Carcassonne. Inne historie są natomiast trochę przesadzone — wielki demon Chaosu, Karnak, miał zaledwie trzy głowy, a nie pięć jak twierdzą bardowie. Ale nawet mimo to pozostaje faktem, że Amalric był sprawcą wielu wspaniałych czynów. To on na zboczach Gór Szarych pozbawił głowy wodza zwierzoludzi, Obdzieracza Cieni, i zniszczył jego plemię. To on samodzielne obronił Twierdzę Grozy przed goblinimi najeźdzcami. I to on dwukrotnie pokonał potężnego nieumarłego, zwanego Kruszycielem Wieczności. Ostatecznie błogosławieństwo Pani nie pozwoliło mu przegrać. Amalric w końcu wykonał swoje zadanie. Na brzegu Brienne odnalazł Świętego Graala i został prawdziwym sługą swojej bogini. Nie wiedział wtedy, że największe starcie jego życia dopiero nadejdzie. Pani Jeziora rozkazała wyruszyć mu do tajemniczego i niebezpiecznego królestwa Athel Loren, gdzie miał zmierzyć się z jednym z najpotężniejszych nekromantów Starego Świata — Heinrichem Kemmlerem. Zdolności i artefakty Amalric był potężnym wojownikiem, który mógł niszczyć nieumarłych nawet bez sięgania po broń. Umiejętność ta została nazwana Zgubą Nieumarłych. Po zdobyciu tytułu rycerza Graala, Amalric stał się jeszcze bardziej zabójczy. * Symbol Pani - ten święty talizman chroni posiadacza przed najpoważniejszymi ranami. Źródła White Dwarf #310, Return of the Lichemaster Kategoria:Rycerze Graala